


Alienated

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's Revenge, F/F, Humor, Kara Danvers is So Done, Poor Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Alex decides it's time to mess with Kara after all the times Kara messed with her regarding Kara and Lena's bedroom habits. Set around the late end of Season 2ish.





	Alienated

Kara looked up as Alex entered her apartment, smiling.  
“Hi, Alex! You're in a good mood.” Kara grinned.

“Yes, I am.” Alex grinned. She walked over to Kara and spoke firmly. “I'm in a good mood because last night, Maggie found my G-Spot!” 

Kara's eyes widened. “Alex! I did not need to know that!”  
Alex smirked. “There was a fountain and everything!”

“AHHHH!” Kara groaned. “Why?!”

“I had to get back at you somehow for all the times you messed with me!” Alex grinned.

Kara winced. “Okay, yeah, yeah, asking you about Lena wanting me to go in dry, and the whole Tossing the Salad thing, and then all the others....”

“Yeah, I mean, Choking fetish, really?” Alex smirked.  
“That one I honestly didn't know!” Kara groaned.

Alex smiled. “I mean, I can understand you not knowing about that. Okay, I think my revenge is complete for right now.”

“Okay. I'm glad. I mean, this means I'm going to have to kill you now.” Kara grinned.  
“Very funny.” Alex laughed.

&^&

“That's hilarious.” Lena laughed.  
Kara pouted. “I did not find it funny at all.”

“I dare say that was perfect.” Lena grinned.  
“No sex for you.” Kara pouted even more.

“Okay, dear.” Lena smirked. “I don't believe you on that front.”

Kara frowned. “No one takes me seriously.”  
Lena giggled.

&^&

“Alex, I think you should stop being mean to Kara.” Maggie spoke and then started to laugh. “Sorry, I couldn't...”

Alex grinned. “Yeah, I got her back. At long last.”

“So, what did you say?” Maggie grinned.

“That you found my G-Spot last night and there was a fountain and everything.” Alex spoke.

Maggie laughed. “Oh, wow. That's great. So, Kara knew enough about that type of stuff to know what you meant by the fountain, huh?” 

“Yeah. She called me once scared when she did that back in college.” Alex smirked.

“Oh, wow. That must have been both the luckiest man or woman and the most scared ever!” Maggie laughed.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, that was all sorts of awkward.” 

“I want to shake their hand. Unless they're dead now.” Maggie snickered.

“I didn't kill anyone, and it's not like Superman wants to know about that type of stuff either!” Alex grinned.

“Yeah, you don't want to hear about your cousin's sex stuff unless you live in the Ozarks.” Maggie snickered.

“You've got a pretty mouth there, Maggie.” Alex smirked.  
“Oh, dear! My ass hurts thinking about it!” Maggie laughed.

Alex smirked. “I guess Lena called you about all this, huh?”

“Yeah.” Maggie grinned.  
“Was Lena laughing the entire time?” Alex grinned.

“Just about.” Maggie nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it needed to be put up here. :) Alex finally takes revenge and knows exactly how to do so.


End file.
